


baby we’ve still got time

by orphan_account



Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Nazi mentions, Porn With Plot, Post Season 1, Sexual Content, Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He feels sick thinking about having to bear the burden of another person’s death. At his age, he’d seen so much, had to deal with so much. All the weight of guilt suddenly began to eat at him and Jonah felt his a choked cry catch at the hollow of his throat. Shit. He didn’t want to cry in front of Carol. He sniffled softly and hurriedly wipes his face with the back of his hand.[ or in which Jonah finally confessed the weighted guilt he feels after struggling to deal with the deaths of those he cared about.]
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum & Carol Lockhart, Jonah Heidelbaum/Carol Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	baby we’ve still got time

**Author's Note:**

> there’s just not enough fanfics written for this show and that saddens me. the chemistry between carol and jonah is amazing and i hope that we get to see more of it if there’s a season 2. 
> 
> anyway, wrote this quick lil story about jonah’s feelings and him finally telling his friends what happened because the show seemed to ignore that.

Jonah’s cheeks are hollowed, his thinned lips are pursed together as he perches the joint in between his moist lips. Digging his lighter out of the front of his pocket, he cups his hand around his mouth as he lights the joint and inhaled softly. Continuing his walk down the street, Jonah feels his mind inadvertently wandering on today’s events of how he’d come to the gut-wrecking realization that ‘Meyer’, the one he’d foolishly believed was his grandfather, was actually a fucking Nazi doctor that had killed his real grandfather back at the concentration camp. 

It all seemed like a plot to a fucking movie, not his life. He joined the hunters in hopes of becoming a vigilante who’d sought after justice for his oppressed ancestors — upon his quest of repercussions, he would’ve never thought that he would experience one of the most treacherous betrayals of all. 

Jonah had grown to trust Meyer. He was Jonah’s mentor, filled him in on the history of their ancestors and told him stories about him and his safta back when they were in the camps. He’d taught him about the struggles of being a Jew, and what being apart of this organization meant for people like them. Jonah looked up to him, admired him even for the cause in which he was fighting for. 

Meeting ‘Meyer’ filled the empty void that plagued him after the sudden death of his safta. He didn’t feel so alone with ‘Meyer’ around. 

So, you can imagine the sheer anguish Jonah felt when he suddenly began to realize that ‘Meyer’ wasn’t who he initially claimed to be, how betrayed and angry Jonah felt when he noticed that he had been lied to by someone who he had grown to love. 

Jonah felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it; how he was easily manipulated by ‘Meyer’, how he’d listen to those stories about how they had to endure the treacherous pain on the camps. But it was all fake; the pain, the anger he felt at the nazi’s it was all fake. It wasn’t his pain — it was his grandfather’s, his _real_ grandfather’s and this nazi doctor — whatever the hell his real name was, didn’t deserve to own his grandfather’s anger when he was the one who caused it. 

So, Jonah did the only thing that felt right to do in that moment. He shoved the knife deeply into ‘Meyer’s’ chest and twisted it, as he watched Meyer’s eyes widen in horror and his body slowly begin to hunch over in pain. Jonah stood there with his chest heaving heavily while he watched the imposter slowly bleed to death. 

The some of the residue of his blood was still fresh on Jonah’s hand from when he pulled the knife out of ‘Meyer’s’ body. 

When he informed the rest of the group about the truth of Meyer‘s traitorous ways; they’d all gauged different reactions, not wanting to believe that the man they’d grown to trust over the span of these years was actually one of the bad guys that they hunted. It was hard to fathom, hell Jonah still felt numb to all this. 

Most of them were upset at him for killing ‘Meyer’ without revealing his true identity with them first, but Jonah knew he did what was necessary. He had to get rid of Meyer for his grandfather and so they could continue to hunt down the rest of the nazi scum that were currently residing in New York. 

Exhaling the wisps of the smoke into the polluted air, Jonah continued his stroll and turned onto the street of his house. From his standing position, he could see Cheeks and Carol sitting down on her stoop, talking and laughing. Jonah brings his hand up mid air to capture their attention, but quickly drops it after realizing that they were probably still upset with him from the way he treated them when they’d come to visit him at ‘Meyer’s house. 

Jonah felt guilty; especially the way he’d spoken to Carol the last time he saw her. He cringed just thinking of the callus remark he made to her about dating Dennis. He knew she was only trying to help because she was worried but instead he pushed her away. 

Jonah thought that his being distance towards Carol and Cheeks was a way of protecting them. But he guess his innocent gesture inadvertently recoiled against him and caused a rift in their friendship. He missed them. He missed his life before he got wound up in this nazi hunting drama. He just wishes this was easier, that he could be there for the both of them without worrying about any repercussions. 

He wanted to keep them safe, in a way that he sadly couldn’t do for his safta or Bootyhole. They were the last people in his life that he had, he couldn’t risk anything happening to them. 

Inhaling the substance once more, Jonah flicks the remaineder of the joint onto the sidewalk and puts it out by crushing it with shoes. He glanced longingly over at his friends and exhaled a prolonged sigh of solemnity before making his way across the street over to his house. He could feel the smothering of their scrutiny as he walked pass them, without even uttering a word. 

He ducked his head and proceeded to walk towards his house, hoping to make it inside before either one of them could say something to him. 

“So it’s like that?” He hears Carol scoff incredulously. Her sudden words caused Jonah to halt in his tracks mid-way up the stairs leading to his front door. He curses inwardly under his breath and squeezes his eyes shut before turning around to face them. 

She’s staring at him with a look of disbelief while Cheek’s countenance reflected one of disappointment. _Fuck_. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt either one of them but it ended up being the very thing that he did. 

Jonah runs a hand wearily down his face as he begins to stammer an excuse, “Carol I–” But she’s quick to interject a rebuttal. She raises her hand in the air and shakes her head, as she scoffs another disapproving look at him. 

“No, it’s okay we get it. You ditch us and ignore us for weeks, but yet you’re the one that’s mad at us? You know we came there that day because we were worried. Neither one of us had heard from you in days and we thought—” She inhaled softly as she purses her lips together. Guilt eats at Jonah as he watched her face fall and her shoulders sag. She doesn’t have to say it out loud. 

He already knows what she thought had happened to him. 

“I was mad at you but I still went there to try to help you because I still care. But you obviously don’t anymore so I guess I’ll stop too.” Carol congresses, blinking her big, sad, doe brown eyes at him and making Jonah feel a thousand times shittier than before. 

“No, guys it’s not like that. I promise.” He assures them, averting his gaze pleadingly between the both of them. 

“What is it like then, Jonah?” Carol further implores, now standing on her feet as she steadied her hands into her hips and raises a waiting brow. 

Jonah parts his mouth open, preparing to explain the reasoning for his behavior but then he relents. Would somehow telling them this get them involved in this?

This is what he wanted to avoid in the first place. He could’nt risk them knowing. Cheeks was going off to college, Carol had her whole life ahead of her. They had no business getting intwined in this chaos. He wouldn’t allow them to risk their futures on his behalf. 

Closing his mouth shut, Jonah shrugs as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just stuff that I’m dealing with. Okay?” 

But it wasn’t okay. His vague, non-descriptive answer wasn’t enough to to Carol’s satisfactory. She chuckled wrlyly and nodded her head. 

“Well if that’s how you’re gonna be then you don’t have to worry about me concerned about you anymore. I’ll call you later, Cheeks.” She says, gesturing a brief wave down at him before quickly walking up her stairs and entering inside of her house. 

Jonah stood there completely dumbfounded and perplexed. 

“You should go talk to her.” Jonah pulls his gaze away from Carol’s front door and blinks a confused stare at Cheeks. 

“Wait, you’re not mad at me?” 

Cheeks scoffs as he rouses to his feet. He slides his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “For ignoring me? Hell yeah. Dude, we both just wanted to know if you were safe that’s all. We know this nazi hunting shit is serious. With the blackout and the riots that happened downtown, we just wanted to know if you were okay. We worried. We dropped by your place and you weren’t there. Then we went back to your grandfather’s place and no one was there either.”

And Jonah feels his shoulder slouch in shame and guilt even more upon hearing Cheeks’ words. He didn’t realize the considerations of their feelings during this whole ordeal. With everything going on, he didn’t think to remember to visit either one of them after things settled down to see if they were okay. He felt like a terrible friend. 

“Fuck.” He groans, palming his face within his hands. When he looks up, he shakes his head in remorse. “Sorry, I should’ve checked in with you guys. I was so busy trying to catch those nazi fuckers that I didn’t think about seeing if you two were okay.”

Cheeks shrugged his shoulder. “We’re all alive and that’s all that matters.” Jonah nods, feeling grateful for his best friend’s understanding. He’d hate it if he and Cheeks left off on a sour note before he leaves for college. 

“You think she’ll forgive me?” Jonah ponders, nudging his chin towards Carol’s house. 

Cheeks purses his lips in thought before replying. “Go talk to her. She was really worried about you Jonah, probably even more than I was. She likes you, a lot and if you ever want to fix your friendship then you should tell her what’s—”

“Wait,” Jonah says, swallowing thickly as he tries to process Cheeks’ words. “When you say that she _likes_ me are you referring to the like like version or the friendly like?” Jonah curiously catechizes, holding a shaky breath while he waited for Cheek’s response. 

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s obliviousness, Cheeks pushes at Jonah’s shoulders and countered, “Dude. I knew you were terrible at understanding girls but I didn’t think you were this clueless! Yes, she _likes_ like you. Why do you think she’s so upset? She was practically rambling about you the entire time we were in the cab heading over to your grandfather’s place. She almost slipped up once while we were in her house, she caught herself but not before I realized who she was talking about.” 

Jonah shook his head in astonishment, still trying to process what Cheeks had just revealed to him. Carol liked him. Carol, the girl who he was madly in love with, who he had a crush on since they were six years old, liked him in the more than friendly way.

The girl he’d spent so many times daydreaming about, inwardly fantasizing what it would be like if he’d finally muster up enough courage to ask her out, liked him back. Her feelings were reciprocated. _Holy_ _fuck_. 

“Go talk to her. Her folks left an hour ago for work so you’ll have enough privacy. I gotta head home to pack. Mom’s is making us do a weekend tour of the college. But I’ll talk to you later?”

Cheeks asks, extending his hand out towards Jonah who shakes it in return before pulling his friend into a tight hug. “Have fun, college boy.” Jonah jokes once they retracted from the embrace. 

Cheeks playfully rolled his eyes and smirked as he nodded his head over in the direction of Carol’s house. “I will. And you have fun up there.” He says, before finally turning on his heels and walking off in the opposite direction of his house. 

Jonah sighs deeply as he began to approach Carol’s front door. He brings his hand in the air and rapted a knock. A few seconds tick by before he hears the sounds of footsteps ascending. Jonah wipes his sweaty hands into his shirt. 

He hears her unlocking the latches and the door is being pulled open seconds later. She’s standing in the doorway, one hand wrapped around the doorknob, the other perched on her hips as she narrowed a piqued glare at him. 

“What do you want Jonah?” She questioned. 

“To talk to you, please. Look, I-I know that I haven’t been around but I need you to at least let me try to explain why.” Jonah begs, looking at her with pleading eyes hoping that she would succumb to his request. Cheeks was right, he had to fix this before he ended up losing Carol.

Carol stood there silently for a brief moment as if she was contemplating his offer. After a while, she relented and with a soft sigh, stepped aside and waved a hand for him to enter inside. 

Jonah smiled sheepishly as he walked past her and headed directly to her bedroom. He nervously writhed his hands as he stood there in her room waiting. Carol walks in seconds later and takes a seat at the edge of her bed. 

Jonah begins to speak immediately. “Carol I’m so fucking sorry. Cheeks told me about you guys worrying about me during the blackout. I should’ve called or come to see you but I thought that me staying away from you would keep you two safe. I never meant to make you think that I don’t want you to be apart of my life.” Jonah expresses deeply with sincerity. He pauses a beat, gauging for her reaction. 

“I wanna know what’s been going on with you, the truth.” She retorts, folding her arms across her bare chest as she raises a single brow. 

Jonah faltered slightly. Of course he wanted to tell her about all the fucked up shit that’s happened to him over the course of the past few weeks, but he was still apprehensive about putting her in danger. “Carol, I told you–”

“What was the point of you coming over here if you aren’t going to tell me the truth?” She catechizes, her irritation towards him suddenly accruing. 

“Because I had to talk to you. I didn’t want you mad at me.” Jonah states in which Carol rolls her eyes in retort. 

“Too late.” This is not going as smoothly as he initially hoped. Jonah thought that keeping her naively unaware of the truth of his actions was to benefit her, but he could see that she wouldn’t be satisfied unless he revealed his whole truth. 

“You know what I’m dealing with. Fucking nazi’s here in America. They’re dangerous, Carol. In ways more than we could ever imagine. What I’ve done, I don’t ever want you and Cheeks apart of which is why I kept my distance from you guys.” 

“I don’t need you protecting me, Jonah. I’m capable of handling myself.” Carol says, and he nods his head because he was well aware that she was indeed a force to be reckoned with. But with what he was dealing with, he couldn’t take any chances of someone he loved dying because of him. Not ever again. 

“I know, okay? But these guys will go after the people I care about. You don’t know the pain I still feel knowing that I’m the one to blame for Bootyhole and my safta’s deaths. I didn’t do anything to protect them. I didn’t save them. You and Cheeks are the only family I have left and I would _die_ if I lost you guys too. I know I should’ve called but I did what I had to do to keep you guys safe because I am tired of seeing the people I love die because of me.” Jonah confesses, fresh tears fogging his vision as they sheen in his eyes. 

He feels sick thinking about having to bear the burden of another person’s death. At his age, he’d seen so much, had to deal with so much. All the weight of guilt suddenly began to eat at him and Jonah felt his a choked cry catch at the hollow of his throat. _Shit_. He didn’t want to cry in front of Carol. He sniffled softly and hurriedly wipes his face with the back of his hand. 

Carol rises to her feet and quickly approaches him, throwing her arms around his shoulder. “Oh, Jonah.” She sighs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist as he buried his face in her neck. She’s rubbing soothing circles along his backside. 

“This isn’t your fault. None of it; not Booty’s death or your grandmother’s. And I’m sorry for getting upset. I should’ve known you would never intentionally hurt me like that.” She whispers, her breath tickles against his skin as her fingers curled through his hair. 

“No, I’m sorry for everything. Especially what I said to you in my kitchen that day. I was jealous but I still shouldn’t have said that.” He feels Carol’s movements suddenly halt. 

She pulls away slightly, just enough for her face to be a few inches away from his. Her eyes wandered on his face, eventually meeting his gaze again. “Why were you jealous?” She asks straight-forwardly and Jonah feels his nervousness suddenly arising again. Sure Cheeks had said that she _liked_ liked him but there was no way to prove the validity of that statement unless he asked her himself. 

Biting on his bottom lip in trepidation, Jonah rubs a hand on the back of his neck. “Because of you and Dennis. Mostly of Dennis, because you were dating him. He’s just like all those other assholes you dated and I–” He pauses, shifting away from the judgments of her taste in guys when he sees her face sullenly fall in despair. He sighs and tries again. “I was upset and jealous and confused. I love you, Carol.” He admits, knowing that there was no going back now. He was finally going to tell her how he felt. 

Her eyes dilate upon hearing his confession. “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was scared that you didn’t feel the same way and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship because of it. You mean too much to me to not have you apart of my life.”

Weirdly enough, he felt better after finally revealing that secret he carried around with him for years. But when he looked at Carol’s hesitant face his worries began to haunt him. She shook her head and slowly pulled her arms away from him. Jonah felt his heart drop down to his feet. 

“I’m glad that you told me but I don’t feel the same way. I still want us to be friends though.” Carol says, and he nods foolishly pulling his mouth in a tight smile as he tried to hide the look of pain from marring across his face. 

“Yeah of course.” 

Carol smiles widely before bursting out in laughter. His frown deepens as he began to think she was laughing at his pain. Carol must’ve noticed because she quickly reassures him, “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at how adorable you are. Of course I like you, Jonah.”

“As a friend?” 

She shakes her head. “As more than a friend. I have always liked you even when I was too foolish to realize it.” Jonah’s speechless. Carol had just admitted to liking him. 

She laughs and playfully rolls her eyes, “You can close your mouth Jonah.” 

He blinks, snapping his mouth shut as he mutters a ‘ _sorry_ ’ under his breath. He couldn’t think of anything other than the fact that the girl of his dreams liked him back. This felt surreal to him. 

“Wait. Earlier, when you said that you didn’t feel the same—?” 

“My horrible attempt at a joke. Your face looked too heartbroken for me to keep it up.” She giggles, watching as his face flushed a deep blush. 

Jonah nods and cleared his throat. “So, we both like each other. What now?” 

Carol smirks impishly as she tapped a finger against her chin in thought. “Well most people I know, would act upon those feelings of mutual attraction.” She raises a brow, waiting for him to comprehend her unsubtle innuendo. 

“Act upon like–”

“Kissing, yeah. If you want.” 

And he does want. He had desperately wanted to kiss her ever since she kissed his cheek in third grade when Mikey Dameron dared her to in during their game of truth or dare. 

Jonah nods, throat too heavy to speak. He watches as she approaches him, they maintain steady eye contact, his breath hitching softly as she prowls over to him. He could smell the citrusy fragrance of her perfume, when she stands in front of him. The smell is intoxicating as it lingers in his nose. Jonah’s eyes flicker downward to her lips: succulent and plump, glossed with lipstick. 

He’d always imagine how they would feel against his. They looked incredibly soft and supple. Carol smiles shyly up at him as she wraps her arms around his neck again and inches closer. Jonah returns the shy smile as he gently rests his hand on her hips. 

His eyes search hers, wanting to know if she still wanted this. She nodded in confirmation then slowly began to lean forward. Jonah quickly got intact with his reality and puckered his lips out as he met her halfway. Their lips brushed lightly against each other’s the feeling was so soft that it almost felt like they hadn’t kissed. 

Jonah gasps, he pried his eyes open to see Carol staring up at him. He’d began to worry that his kissing ability didn’t appease to her satisfactory until: “Kiss me again,” and he does without a moments hesitation. 

He craned his neck down and pulled her petite body closer to his as he pressed his mouth against hers, this time with more vigor. Jonah kissed her deeply, moving his pliant lips with a feverish tandem along hers. He nips teasingly at her bottom lip, tugging at it within the grasp of his teeth before soothing his tongue over it. Carol gasps in surprise, inwardly wondering how he got so good at this and why she hadn’t kissed him before. 

His tongue traces along the outline of her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Carol quickly compiles as she widens her mouth open, allowing Jonah to receive better access of her lips. His lungs burned in desperation, pleadingly wanting him to part for air. 

Their mouths part with a soft, wet sound when they retract. Jonah’s lips are cherry red and completely kiss-swollen when they pull away. His eyes are lulled over, mind hazy. He breathes ruggedly trying to subside the erratic beating of his heart. 

Carol grabs ahold of his hand and pulls him towards her large bed. She pushes him onto the edge and straddles her long legs over his waist as she sits ontop of his lap. Jonah places his hands on her waist and pulled her closer onto his lap ’til their bodies were flush up against each other’s she wound her arms around his neck again before pressing her lips on his. 

Jonah kissed her back deeply, reciprocating each of her ravenous kisses. He felt one of her hands untwine from around his neck. It slowly proceeded to decline downwards, gliding along his flattened chest. His breath hitched when she continued to move it lower til it rested just above the waistband of his pants.

Carol’s hand hovered tentatively as she raises a brow at him, nonverbally asking if it was okay. Jonah swallowed a nervous lump that formed at the back of his throat before eventually nodding his head. Carol distracted him with hungry kisses as she slid her body halfway off of his so that she could undo his pants. With one hand, she deftly unlatched the belt buckle from around his pants and slid down the zipper. 

Jonah breathes softly. His pants loosen around his waist. He lifts his hips up slightly so she could tug them down. Still kissing him deeply and hungrily, Carol pushes the bunched up fabric down until it was out of her way. She glides a hand over his lower abdomen, causing a shudder to roll down his spine. 

Her soft hands grazed along the waistband of his boxer briefs. He inhaled softly when her hand raffishly teased his way down into the front of his underwear. 

“Oh fuck.” He murmurs, feeling his hips sputter upward.

Carol smirks against his lips and hummed, “I’m taking you never had a handjob before?” She questions amusedly. His cheeks flush in chagrin. Other than the self-pleasure he’d often give himself whenever he was sexually frustrated, no. He hadn’t received a handjob or any other sexual actions from anyone. 

Jonah shakes his head, too enraptured in the feeling of her hands prying inside of his underwear to speak. Her hands swiftly slid past the curly patch of dark pubic hairs and wrapped around his erected cock. 

Jonah keens softly in her mouth. She pecks his lips. “Just be with me, ’kay?” He nods again. 

Her hand enveloped around the engorged flesh of his cock. Her thumb glides over the flushed head, swiping away the milky precum that oozed from the tip. She flicks her wrist in a fluid upward motion, jerking him off in a steady pace. 

Jonah’s head falls back in pleasure. This felt way better than the measly masturbation jerk-off’s he would give himself while he laid in bed, looking at Playboy Magazines while his dick coated with lotion. Carol’s hands were soft, but still maintained to give him swollen cock a firm tug in pleasure. 

She could feel the veiny ridges of his cock, could feel him throbbing in her hands. She gave him an affirming tug upward, deftly working her hands around his swollen flesh. She lowered her hands, teasing his balls with a gentle squeeze. Jonah inhaled sharply as his eyes widened. 

She quiets him with her kisses and continued to fondle with his balls. “C-Carol,” He whimpers squeezing his eyes shut. She hadn’t even been jerking him off for that long but he could feel the precipice of his orgasm creeping up on him. 

“That’s it, cum for me Jonah.” And any amount of restraint he had quickly demises upon hearing her words of appraisal. He groans gutturally as he feels his warm semen oozing out of him in ruvlets. He pants ruggedly as his body hunches over in recoil.

Jonah blushed in embarrassment when Carol opened her eyes to see the sticky mess he’d made all over her bed and his underwear. He was also embarrassed by how quickly he came. 

“Sorry,” He began to sputter an apology but Carol quickly waved him off with a dismissive hand. 

“Don’t be. It was your first handjob besides, I think it was kinda hot.” She says, smirking devilishly at her. 

“Yeah?”

“You should’ve seen your face while you were cuming. I intend on seeing much more of it in the future.” She pecks his lips with a kiss before clambering off of the bed. “We should get this cleaned up though. I’ll go get a wash rag for you to wipe yourself up with.” 

“Thanks.” Jonah says, blushing. The last thing he expected after enduring such a shitty day of betrayal was to end if with Carol admitting her feelings for him and her giving him a handy. But nonetheless, he was glad that they’d reconciled their friendship. And now that they both admitted their feelings of affection for each other, he hoped that they could transition into them being in an official relationship together. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! leave a kudos & a comment below if you want more jonah/carol stories bc i really enjoy writing for these two :)


End file.
